It is known that there are machines for stuffing food products, such as for example salamis or bacons, in a casing commonly constituted by a net or intestine-derived casing.
Such machines comprise a clipping unit, which is adapted to apply two clips with an intermediate cut at the trailing end of a product which has been introduced in the casing and also comprise a device for inserting ties formed by a piece of string which is closed in a loop and can have different constructive embodiments.
In the commonly adopted form, such ties are supported by a ribbon which moves stepwise in contact with a fixed guide which has one end proximate to the clipping unit and in this way one tie after the other is arranged, thanks to the motion of the ribbon which proceeds in contact with the lower face of the guide, turns back at the end and comes into contact with the upper face of said guide, in a standby position with a forward portion separated from the ribbon which protrudes from the end of the guide, while a retracted portion is still in contact with the ribbon.
The tie in the standby position is thus made available for being taken by a clip, which at the appropriate time exits from the magazine of the clipping unit and is closed on the casing at the trailing end of the product with the tie inserted therein, and in this way each product is provided with a tie which allows to hang the product from bars provided in storage rooms.
As mentioned, the same result can be achieved by devices for inserting ties having a different configuration with respect to the one described.
Currently, the operation of hanging each individual product on the bars is performed manually, with an easily imaginable expenditure of labor, and therefore the aim of the present invention is to provide a stuffing machine which arranges the products in output so that the corresponding ties are all aligned, thereby allowing insertion in means which are adapted to automate the operation.